Defiance Till Surrender
by Fisher's Memories
Summary: The Order of the Phoneix had been overthrown, the members ordered to hide, but one did not. Voldemort is after her, and Draco first must find her, but keeping her will prove a hard task.
1. 1

Defiance Till Surrender

A/N: I always liked Draco…even though he can be a true pain in the bottom, and can say some harsh things, somehow I like him. So I wrote a story. I don't see enough of Draco stories, write them peoples. *Taps her foot impatiently*

R/R and I'll love you forever, kisses.

Defiance Till Surrender

By Trinity

__

Defiance Till Surrender, Part 1-

Draco Malfoy paced nervously in the study of Avery, a close friend to his father who'd called him from his current assignment to meet him. 

He was late.

At fifteen, Draco had joined forces with the dark wizard, Voldemort. His father, Lucius, was Voldemort's right hand man, automatically placing him in the inner circle. Being just an amateur, he was reserved to assignments given to him by the higher authority. Avery had already given him the job of gathering the information of the muggle descents of those that attended Hogwarts, and was rather cross at being pulled away from it so abruptly.

It had only taken two years for Lord Voldemort to rapidly ascend the ladder of power. Draco, now seventeen, had been through it all. His gray eyes moved to window, seeing his reflection. His white blonde hair was unbrushed from the tireless work, and his pale complexion seemed paler from the lack of sleep. He scowled, and spun away from it, moving toward the lit fireplace.

A door opened behind him and he was annoyed enough not to turn around even when he heard it click shut. Then a mellow chuckle broke the stubborn silence.

"Ah, Draco, I see I've annoyed you. Surely a late hour is not so upsetting to a man like you. I've heard rumors otherwise."

Draco turned around, knowing if he didn't he could be accused of disrespect, and he didn't want to deal with the pompousness of Avery right at this moment.

"What do you want, Avery?" Draco said, his face emotionless as he had been trained to do. "Why did you not call for me at a more reasonable hour?"

"I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience," Avery said, Draco's mouth twitched at this, knowing he was not, "but that time would've been around noon, at that is the time I expect you to be on your way."

"On my way? Where am I to be going?"

"You're new assignment, you will be traveling."

"I figured this," Draco said, "but what of my tracing?"

Avery waved a hand in the air, dismissing Draco's words. "It is being taken care of."

Draco stared hard at the slightly shorter man. Avery, while talking to him, had moved nearly face to face to Draco. Even though Draco was younger than Avery, he was at least a head taller. The shorter man couldn't hold Draco's hard gaze, and looked hastily at the fireplace.

"Then what will I be doing now?" Draco asked finally, allowing the man to be free of his stare, by sitting down at one of the large chairs facing each other.

"I received a letter from our master." Avery said, taking the seat opposite of him. His hand reached inside his coat and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to Draco, and leaned back in the chair, eyes following the younger mans movements.

Draco unfolded the paper slowly, and read over the commands.

"So they have done it." Draco grinned, glancing up. Avery nodded, and motioned him to continue reading. He did, the grin fading slightly as he finished.

"Any questions?" Avery asked.

"I'm to find this...mudblood." Draco growled.

"I see you understand."

"Why?"  
"She is part of the Order," Avery said, folding his hands.

"Her?" Draco laughed. "And what do I do after I find her?"

"Watch her, our master is not yet sure what to do with her yet. The parents will be taken into custody, probably put in one of the camps we recently set up." 

"Watch her? That is my job? To baby-sit one of the Order?" Draco frowned.

"She will be useful in information, maybe ransom." Avery said. Draco didn't reply, instead he folded the paper again and stuck it into one of his robe pockets.

"You should go get some rest, soldiers will meet you at your house to assist you," Avery said, standing. Draco stood as well, and with a pop, disapparated to his home.

*

"Draco!" A fifteen year old girl, who's appearance was strikingly similar as his, except for her gold eyes, cried when Draco apparated in the middle of his fathers manor. She wore a nightgown that hung just above her ankles, and a glass of water was in her hand. "Your home!"

Draco looked at his younger sister almost warmly, it was hard to feel anything but animosity, and it was even harder to smile.

"Not for long Kat." Draco said, moving for the stairs.

"Not for long?" he heard her hurry after him. "You just got here, where are you going?"

Inwardly, Draco smiled, she hadn't been joined into Voldemort's posse yet, she hadn't yet lost that perkiness and optimistic that was so unlike the rest of Malfoy's. He stopped, troubled by that thought. Kathryn Malfoy was the true oddball of the Malfoys; she had a personality so opposite of everyone else in his family. Lucius and his mother did their best to ruin it, but they had been unsuccessful. But Kat being thrust in the middle of the war, to see and experience the things he had would surely ruin her.

"I have another job to do," Draco said, turning to her. 

"Oh," Kathryn said, a disappointed frown splayed on her face. "Lucius says I have an orientation in a couple of weeks."

A flash of panic gripped Draco's heart at these words, he forced a painful look of encouragement at his younger sister. "I will be sure to be there. Let me know when it is." He said.

"That's great!" Kathryn said the frown dissolving into a smile. "I'm going back to bed, it was nice seeing you again Drake."

Draco nodded, and watched her flounce back down the stairs and disappear into another room. With a tired sigh her made for his room, he definitely needed to rest.


	2. 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you both like it so much, and yes Root Beer! You made good use of the author alert :-p 

The beginning of this happened as Draco is talking to Avery, at least a little after cause they had to figure out where she went, so I hope there's no confusion. I hope you enjoy!  
R/R and I'll love you forever! Kisses!

__

Defiance Till Surrender

By Trinity

__

Defiance Till Surrender 2-

"Most of them have already left." Ron Weasley said, looking nervously back at the double doors to Hogwarts. Harry Potter nodded at his best friend and turned to Hermione Granger, who was at the moment, mounting her broom ignoring the boys.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"You guys go, I can't leave them." Hermione Granger said, not looking at him.

"Don't be stupid, Herm." Ron snapped his voice almost frantic.

"I won't leave them." Hermione yelled, her eye's flashing dangerously as she looked up at the pair.

"Hermione, It'll be fine. The Ministry will get to them before he does, don't worry." Harry offered.

Hermione laughed, it was mirthless though, she shook her head causing her brown hair to fall in her face. "They won't. They as good as said they wouldn't in the letter." 

"Then I will go get them," Harry said, grabbing her arm. "As long as your safe with the rest of them." 

Hermione eased her arm from Harry's grip, the bitterness leaving her eyes almost instantly. The stubbornness entered her face again; her eyes narrowed a bit along with it. 

"No, Harry. You go, it's not your problem." Hermione said.

"I can't just let you go, its too dangerous, you're putting yourself and your parents in danger, Herm." Harry cried.

"I will be fine!" 

"Hermione, please." Ron pleaded; his eyes darted back to the doors. They were still closed. "We can get them, they will be fine."

"Go." Hermione said.

"Only if you come with us." 

"You know I won't, go before they catch us all." 

"I'll force you to come." Ron said, moving toward her. He'd hardly taken two steps before he was staring at the tip of Hermione's wand. 

"Get on your brooms," she said in a low voice. "And fly away, where you're suppose to be. Go to your families."

"Herm-"

"Get on your damn brooms!" Hermione snapped the tip of her wand sparked. The boys did, a resentful look on their face as they kicked off up into the air. Hermione's wand followed, and she peered up at them. They circled her once, then turned toward the East and sped off. 

Seeing that they were really leaving, Hermione slipped the wand back into her robes and took a shaky breath. With one last glance around the deserted castle, she kicked off into the air, and turned opposite of where Ron and Harry had disappeared. 

She was going home.

*

"Reports are that she arrived home late last night, sir." a minor Death Eater wizard reported, as they approached the Granger household. Draco didn't answer, just nodded his head, dismissing the soldier from his precene. 

He hadn't been able to really think over his assignment until he began the travel for it. The Grangers did live a ways away from his manor, and it took most of the day to get here, and now as he approached the muggle house a strange feeling washed over him.

Draco shook the feeling away; he was doing what he was assigned to do. This was his job, his life, and Granger had chosen the wrong side, she was about to be punished for it.

The door opened to the house, and a young woman with brown hair that hung passed her shoulders watched them intently as they approached. He realized, almost startled, that this was Granger. He hadn't seen her for nearly two years, since the War had began, and she had changed. Two people stood behind her, whom he assumed, were her parents. Her father was a tall sandy haired man, with a curious look of calm on his face, even the situation was dire, the woman was no taller than Granger, a look of almost uncontrolled fear on her face.

Granger's hands were pressed firmly on each side of the doorframe, blocking the entrance to her home, a murderous look on her face. Two of Draco's wizards moved foreword to move her aside. It took a moment, since she struggled, but finally she allowed herself to be pushed off to the side, each arm held by one of the Death Eaters.

"You are under arrest for the insurrection against Lord Voldemort." Draco said, his eyes moving to Granger's father and mother. Her mother trembled, and the man placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. 

"They've done nothing wrong!" Granger cried, straining against the hold the two Death Eaters had on her.   
Draco ignored her, with a gesture; four Death Eaters moved foreword and led away Granger's parents. Her father the entire time held his head high, supporting his wife against him.

"They did nothing wrong." Granger repeated when Draco finally turned his eyes on her.

"Perhaps, but that is not for you to decide." Draco said to her, then to the Death Eaters, "Take her inside, and watch her. I will deal with her later."

"You bastard, leave them alone. If you harm them, I swear I'll kill you." He heard Granger scream as they dragged her into her house. Draco again, brushed this off and strode toward where most of the Death Eaters under his command waited.

"They go to the camp, and they are not to be harmed." Draco said to the five wizards, mounted on brooms. Granger's parents were on one broom, shackled to two of the Death Eaters to prevent them from escaping. "Remember, they are not to be harmed, if they are, you'll have to deal with Voldemort personally."

With that, Draco turned on his heel and hurried toward the house. His threat weighed heavily enough, no one wanted to deal with Voldemort personally.

Hermione sat defiantly on her living room couch, her eyes narrowed maliciously at the two men in black robes across from her. They did nothing wrong yet they still take them away, Hermione thought furiously. It was painfully wrong, but she knew that she could not do anything about it. Lord Voldemort had momentarily wounded the Order, and until it got back on its feet, things would be different.

The blonde haired man entered the house again and, not even glancing at her moved over to the two wizards and talked in low voices. Hermione pursed her lips at being ignored, she resisted the urge to stand up and strangle them. The two wizards who had brought her in, left the room suddenly, leaving her and the blonde man alone.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him as he turned to her. An amused look flitted across his features before they became unreadable.

"So am I under arrest as well?" Hermione finally asked.

"It is not yet decided on what to do with you," he said finally after a long pause.

"Who decides? You?"

"Do not worry about it." he frowned.

A flicker of recognition crossed through Hermione. She peered at the young man, confusion clouding her face.

"Who are you." she demanded.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked, a fake look of hurt on his face. "I'm insulted Granger."

Hermione sat on the couch, staring dumbly up at the handsome man. A shudder ran through her as she realized whom she was talking to. "Malfoy." she sneered.

"Took you longer than usual, are you loosing your touch, Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"It figures," Hermione glared at him. "I figured you'd eventually become a Death Eater, just like your scum of a father."

"Remember who your talking to Granger." Malfoy said coolly, crossing the room and leaning down to her face level. "Remember who's the prisoner, and who's the captor."

Hermione smiled almost insanely, and spat in his face.


	3. 3

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it, ok for the 3rd chapter my beta reader questioned the ending. No, there is no relationship between the two guys, heh. Oh and if you're into RPG, some of my friends found a sight that'd love to have new members, here's the address, check it out, sign up maybe? Hope to see you there! http://www.expage.com/cigamacademy   
  
  
Defiance Till Surrender 3-  
  
  
  
She lay in her bedroom, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought of her situation. They had taken away her parents, who now, might be dead. Her heart wrenched at the thought, but for some reason, she did not believe them to have to be murdered. If they wanted them dead they would've done so in front of her, just for the pleasure of her pain and suffering. She let out an angry hiss of breath as she hit her matress with a closed fist, damn that Malfoy and that Voldemort.   
He didn't know what he was going to do with her. She rolled over onto her stomache, staring hard at the floral pattern on her pillowcase. Malfoy hadn't been given orders on what to do with her, so, after her nice contribution to him, she had been thrown unceremoniously into her bedroom and locked. She heard them place charms on the door and the windows, so she had no way out of her room.  
Damnit, I hate you Malfoy.  
It was foolish of her to have come back, she had flown such a long way in such a short time she couldn't stand on her own. After the fight in Hogwarts, the flying across the continent, Hermione had nothing left to do but be layed down on her bed and sleep. She knew when she woke the next morning, the chances of escape were slim, they needed a head start, and that had been ruined by her sleeping.  
Sure enough, she heard her Mother's cries about men in robes comming toward the house. Hermione had rushed down to confront them, she didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to confront the people that had come for them.  
She certainly hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to be her captor.  
About mid way through Hogwarts fifth year, many Slytherin students were pulled from the school, claiming for better protection. Around that time, Professor Dumbledore had begun to reunite the old members of The Order of the Phoneix. Harry, Ron, and Hermione became a part of it mid-year.  
But things began to fall apart, somehow, Voldemort was gaining power at a alarming pace. And he even managed to seriously damage the Order, with many of the members scattered, perhaps even a few dead, there seemed little hope for redemption. And of course, now she was at the mercy of Draco Malfoy.  
He did seem different. Different, other than for the fact he had changed physically, but he seemed more reserved. He didn't readily insult her as he used to in their younger days, and he could mask his emotions so well, it was almost disturbing. And when he came face to face with her in the living room, before she spat in his face, she had looked into his eyes.  
They seemed to be wistful, very un-Malfoy like. The confidence was gone, the snideness, the aloofness, all seemed buried. He looked sad. Of course, then she spat fully in his face. A grin caught her at the thought. Hermione laughed when she thought back at the time she had slapped him across the face. Two points to me, she thought, amused.   
And two for him, she sombered. For taking away my parents, and trapping me in my own house.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"We shouldn't have let her do that," Ron cried, pacing the forest floor frantically.  
"What could we have done? If we didn't listen to her I'm sure she wouldn't of have hesistated to hex us." Harry said from his sitting poisition on the ground.  
"I don't know." Ron stopped pacing.  
"Hermione can take care of herself. She knew the risks she was taking by going to her parents." Harry said slowly.  
"You sound so concerned." Ron said bitterly, glaring down at his best friend.  
Harry's eyes avoided his, "I know I sound heartless right now, but I don't want another one of my friends going off to be caught. We can do something about Hermione once we regroup with the rest of the Order, Ron."  
"It might be too late." Ron pressed.  
"They won't do anything to her, she's too valuable to be hurt."   
"Until they get what they want out of her." Ron frowned. Harry didn't answer to this.  
"We should get going, I'm sure Voldemort has someone tailing us." Harry said, standing and brushing off his robes. Ron didn't flinch at the Dark Lord's name, he hadn't for two years, not since he joined the Order. It was foolish to be afraid of the man's name he had learned.  
"You go ahead." Ron said.  
"What?" Harry said, looking surprised.  
"You go, meet up with the rest of them. Tell them I've gone for Hermione." Ron said firmly.  
"Are you nuts? You'll do nothing but get yourself in danger, maybe even killed."  
"I'm as useful information as she is, I won't just rush headlong into it. I'll be careful."  
"Don't, Ron. It'll be easier if we have everyone help." Harry said.   
Ron shook his head, "There's a chance where if I go and save her, we can avoid this early of a confrontation. Give me time, I know I will be able to do this." Ron said, mounting his broom.  
Harry stared hard at his friend, obviously battling the urge to knock his friend of the broom and drag him back, and to just letting him go. "Be careful." Harry said finally.  
"I always am," Ron smiled cheerfully. Harry shook his head, a small smile touched him though.  
Their eyes held for a moment and more words were unnecessary. Harry watched as his best friend dissapeared, back to where they came. He hoped that it would work out. 


	4. 4

A/N: Sorry about the real long update, its been hard on me trying to update my site

A/N: Sorry about the real long update, its been hard on me trying to update my site. I hope you all took a look at the address I gave you previously! But I'm really steaming through this story, and I'm having a great time writing it. 

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Erin (yes you will learn eventually), Raelene, Moon Warrior, Dewi, and The Cat (Romance is on its way! I promise!)

R/R and I'll love you forever! Kisses!

Defiance Till Surrender

By Trinity

__

Defiance Till Surrender 4-

An eagle owl flew into the Grangers open living room window and dropped a letter at Draco's feet. It wheeled around and flew back out the way it came, with hardly a sound. Draco frowned at this; his eagle owl had become unfamiliar with him since it had been used for deliveries. Though he thought he considered it nothing more than a possession, he felt it should at least recognize him and show that it did.

He bent down and picked up the rolled up parchment, Voldemort's seal, the Dark Mark, in black wax kept the letter sealed. He broke it without regard, and read over the reports quickly.

"Monterey," Draco called. One of the two Death Eaters came foreword immediately, standing attention next to his commander.

"You are to go to the Hogwarts castle with your partner, there' you will meet up with your new regiment."

"And what of you sir?" Monterey asked. 

"That is none of your concern." Draco glared. "Now leave immediately."

"Yes sir." 

Draco didn't bother to watch them leave, he knew they would. They were going to hunt down the remains of the Order, while he was here stuck babysitting some enemy woman.   
He glanced down at the reports quickly, knowing they still had the same commands that he had read moments before. With a resigned sigh, Draco crumpled the parchment and shoved it inside his robe pocket. The Grangers had no fireplace for him to burn it, he'd have to wait until he got home.

Hermione watch with great interest as the two Death Eaters flew off away from her home. It didn't make sense for them to leave her here by herself. 

Unless...

The door to her room clicked open, Hermione turned quickly knowing who she was going to see but hoping it would be someone else.

"Come with me." Draco commanded.

Hermione snorted, "Yes, and you think I will cooperate?" 

"Don't force me to make you." Draco said coolly. 

Hermione's hand inched down toward her robe pocket, suddenly remembering her wand. Damn it, she thought to herself, why hadn't I thought of it sooner?  
"Stop." Draco said. Hermione ignored him and reached frantically for her wand...only to find it wasn't in her pocket. She looked up at Malfoy, his wand was pointing at her, her wand in his other hand.

"How did you...without me knowing." Hermione stuttered.

"You don't pay attention Granger," Draco said, and amused grin on his face. It faded quickly though, "Now move, I'm running short on patience."

Hermione gritted her teeth and walked stiffly up to him. "Now what?"

"Out the door," Draco said, slipping her wand back into his pocket. "Ahead of me, go."

Shaking with anger, Hermione reluctantly moved ahead of him, mind racing furiously with some retaliation she could do.

Outside, a Firebolt hovered unoccupied, and Hermione halted. She felt Draco bump into the back of her, causing her to stumble foreword. 

"On the broom Granger." Draco snapped.

Hermione hesitated, she knew she was going somewhere where she would definitely not want to be. If she got on, her chance of escape were practically none. She felt Draco take hold of her upper arms and set her down on the broom. He quickly mounted in front of her and kicked off.

Hermione let out a little shriek as they took off, immediately flushing after. She felt Draco chuckle, and his hand reached behind him and took hers.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped, trying to wrench it from his. He ignored her, and pulled it around his waist.

"I suggest you hang onto me unless you want to fall, Granger." Draco suggested. 

Hermione flushed again and reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Neither realized they were being followed.

Draco landed outside the door of his manor late that night. Hermione had fallen asleep and was leaning against his back, Draco frowned at this. How was he going to get her off without waking her up? Draco shook his head, why would he care, she was the enemy.

"Wake up Granger." Draco said, getting off the broom.   
Without anything to lean on, Hermione started to fall forward, she jerked up at the sensation though. She blinked sleepily as she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You will be staying here until further commands." Draco told her, pulling her off his broom.

"Where am I?" she repeated stubbornly, waking up more.

"The Malfoy Manor," another cold voice answered for her.   
Draco's head jerked up as his steel gray eyes meeting his fathers.

"What are you doing home?" Draco asked, his hand still holding Hermione's arm.

Lucius' eyes moved to Hermione, and then back to his sons. "That is your welcome home greeting to me Draco?" Lucius said, though not at all sounding offended.

"I'd be upset if a pig like you showed up outside my house," Hermione snapped. She instantly regretted it when Lucius' cruel gaze moved back to her.

"Take her inside, Draco. I will deal with her at a later time."

"Those were not my orders." Draco cut in.

"I'm pulling rank," Lucius snarled before moving back toward the darkened shadows of the manor.

Frustrated, Draco pulled Hermione inside the house and to the meeting room Lucius kept for business. He shoved her inside and followed after her, leaving the door open.

Hermione looked around the elegant room. A very long table that could seat at least a dozen people took up the center, and comfortable looking chairs ran along its length. Two fireplaces were on opposite ends of the long ends; the one on the right was lit, while the one on the left was nothing but hot coals. She looked up at the door again, only to see Draco was no longer standing there. He was sitting on one of the many chairs at the table, watching her closely, his face emotionless.

Damn that face, she thought bitterly. She couldn't read what was happening in with his emotions hidden like that, and right now she really wanted to know what would be happening to her. 

Lucius swept into the room suddenly, closing the door but not locking it, she noted. He ignored her totally and looked directly at his son.

"You may take your leave." Lucius told him easily.

"She is my prisoner." Draco said simply, his face unchanging. "I am involved in anything and everything that will happen to her.

Lucius' eye's narrowed but he accepted the answer and turned to her.

"Well mudblood," Lucius smiled, if the man was capable of one. It wasn't very convincing, "we have much to discuss."


	5. 5

Defiance till Surrender 5-  
  
  
  
  
"I have nothing to discuss with you," Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Indeed." Lucius smirked, his eyes moved slowly from her, to the hot coals. Hermione had an itching feeling that he'd really like to kill or hurt her right at that moment. "Is there anything that would convince you?"  
Hermione returned his smirk, "What? All you can do is torture me, and I still won't say a word."  
"Ah, that is where you are wrong," Lucius said, his eyes lighting up.  
That troubled Hermione, the light in his eyes. She narrowed hers at him and studied him carefully as he moved closer to her.  
The door opening saved her from what might of been coals or some other painful torture, and a long white blonde haired face peeking in curiously.   
"Dad!" Kat cried, spotting Lucius. Lucius blanched, Draco sniggered, and Hermione looked at the girl in surprise.  
  
  
Draco silently applauded Kat for being the nosey girl she was, saving him from having to stop his father. He watched as she stepped into the room, dressed in cornflower blue dress robes and her hair unpinned, and moved to stand near her Lucius. She had always been ignorant of how her father acted, how he seemed to dislike her and her special attitude, and how she constantly called him 'dad' or 'da' instead of the 'father' he preferred.  
Granger, he noted, was looking confused as she glanced from his sister to his father.  
"What do you want Kathryn?" Lucius asked.  
"You just got home and you didn't tell me?" Kat scolded. "You think you can hide from me- oh Draco!" Kat had spotted Draco and launched herself at him.  
"Hey Kat," Draco smiled painfully as she latched herself to his middle.  
Kathryn was beaming as she looked up at her brother, but again, she spotted another occupant in the room. "Hey," she said looking at Hermione. "Who's this?"  
"Kathryn, leave." Lucius said, taking her by the arm and began pulling her to the door.  
"Whats going on?" Kat cried, trying to pull from her dad's grasp. She still kept her silver eyes on Hermione though, who was looking longingly at the door, until she was pushed out of the room and stared at the pattern of the door.  
  
  
Lucius had a daughter? Hermione thought with shock, better yet, Draco has a sister! she shook her head as she watched the exchange between him and the girl who had been addressed as Kathryn. Kathryn Malfoy. She had never known Draco had a sister, he'd never said anything about it. Of course, they weren't that friendly with each other when they were in school, which was three years ago.   
Kathryn resembled both her father and brother in looks, she had the same silver blonde hair, the pale skin, the pointed looks, her eyes were more silver than gray though, and they held intelligence and curiosity when she looked at them. Not the hostile and detached gaze that she was used to seeing.   
Hermione's eyes flitted to the door, the girl had left it open when she had came in, and both of the men were occupied with the younger girl...  
Her chance at escape, however, was lost as Lucius pushed the girl rather rudely from the room. He rounded on her, his attitude clearly showing he was annoyed and perhaps a bit embarressed by his daughters reaction. He looked as though he was about to say something when the pounding on the doors interrupted.  
"Father, Draco Malfoy let me in this instant, I refuse to be put out again!" she heard Kathryn's call. Lucius' look turned murderous, and Draco hid his face as his shoulders shook from suppressed laughter.  
"We will continue later," Lucius told Hermione coldly. Hermione glared at him.  
Draco stood and moved toward her, but Lucius grabbed his sons arm, stopping him. "Take care of your sister, I don't need her to be involved yet." Lucius told him.   
Draco's body tensed, as though he thought of ripping his arm from his grasp and taking Hermione anyways, but he nodded and moved to the doors.   
"You come with me," Lucius grinned, grabbing Hermione by the elbow and pulled her rudely out of the room.  
  
  
  
"About bloody time!" Kat cried when the door opened. She placed her slender hands on her hips and glared up at her brother. "What's going on?"  
"With this attitude, you're going to be beaten," Draco said to his sister holidng a straight face. Lucius pushed passed, Hermione in tow, interrupting them rudely.  
"Who is that?" Kat asked, as they passed, her eyes following the girl carefully.  
"Don't worry about it," Draco said, closing the meeting rooms door.   
"Don't worry about it!" Kat sighed, "That's all I hear from you Drake, don't worry about this, its none of your buisness, its none of your concern, are you trying to push me out of your life?"  
"Kat...go to your room before Lucius comes back and decides to punish you."  
"That's where I'd be going anyways, what the point?"  
"Kat..." Draco warned.  
Kathryn threw her hands in the air with defeat, "Fine," she huffed, and stomped away muttering furiously to herself.  
He watched her go for a moment, then went in the direction his father had dissapeared to.  
  
*  
  
  
"This better work," Ron muttered to himself as he poured a cup of glowing blue liquid from a couldron. He'd just broken into a wizards house to use the equipment. His own was waiting for him at the meeting place. A place where he wasn't heading for.   
Ron had arrived at Hermione's home, he knew where it was from visiting it over the summer, and found it ransacked. And empty. They had already gotten to her. He knew that she'd be gone, there would be no way she would have been able to fly back and fly to saftey all in one night.  
So now he resorted to the plan he had thought up as he made his way to the home. He'd seen it work once, he'd make it work again.  
  
*  
  
The dungeon was dark and wet. Just like in the books, Hermione thought wryly. She noticed many other instruments down there she'd recognized from books and rumors. She even saw some she'd never even heard of, but was sure they'd be proficient in its job.  
Lucius had a rather cruel grip on her elbow, and her hand was falling asleep. When she tried to loosen his grip he just tightened and slapped her face cruelly. She stopped.   
He stopped her at a nice long row of cells, and took a key off from a hook on the wall.   
"You'll enjoy it here," Lucius said, unlocking the cell and opening it. He pushed her inside and closed the door with a metallic clang. He studied her there, standing defiantly, the black robes tattered and worn from her treatment, face streaked with what might of been dirt or blood, and her hair bedraggled. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room, tossing the keys on top of a table covered in thumbscrews.  
When she was sure he was out of sight and hearing distance, Hermione let herself fall to the ground. The stone floor was cold and rough, and a small pile of hay strewn about was a feeble attempt at padding or bedding. The sound of a leak somewhere lulled her into a stupor.  
She was in the Malfoy dungeon. She had two Death Eaters, undoubtly planning her torture session upstairs. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't talk, they would have to kill her.   
"So," a feminine voice cut into her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the young Malfoy. "Why does my dad want you locked in the dungeon?"  
Hermione didn't answer. Despite her obvious attitude difference, and Lucius' obvious dislike, she was still a Malfoy. She was still the enemy.  
Kathryn must have concluded that as well when Hermione didn't answer. She tilted her head to the side, studying the girl with a closed off expression that was famous in the Malfoy family. "I should have known you wouldn't talk to me," a small smile touched the girls lips. "You're a muggle aren't you, dad doesn't like muggles, that's why he'd lock you up in here."  
Again, no answer.  
"Well, if you were a muggle you'd already be dead. And I see your wearing robes, wizard ones. Mudblood?"   
Hermione couldn't help it, she blinked. That word always affronted her, a taunt that Malfoy had used often in their school years.  
"I see." Kathryn said.  
"You are a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, not expecting the truth.  
"No," Kathryn said, she saw Hermione's doubtfull expression. "Why would it matter if you would not believe me? But I will tell you that I am to be one soon."  
"Exciting." Hermione said bitterly. "And not at all surprising."  
Kathryn didn't take it as an insult that it was ment to be. "Its in a few weeks,"  
"Thrilling."  
It was quiet. Each girl staring at one another, it was a sight, to see the two in the dim light down in the dungeons. Hermions bedraggled state, her dark hair and eyes contrasted with Kathryn's well kempt robes, silver blonde hair and silver eyes piercing each other with their gaze.  
"I need to go before someone finds me," Kathryn said finally, talking as though she and Hermione were friends.  
"Goodbye," Hermione said, rather rudely.   
Kat nodded, and hurried out of sight.   
Hermione felt suddenly even colder and more alone. 


	6. 6

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been so busy, sigh. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, and sorry Raelene, I'm trying to write longer chapters but I keep getting sidetracked. Hope this is good enough for you..for now J   
Oh and I got some more sites for you! Have fun checking them out ;)

[http://pub84.ezboard.com/bsignup89998][1]

[http://www.angelfire.com/realm/storyweavingfiction/][2]

Defiance Till Surrender

By Trinity

__

Defiance Till Surrender 6-

"I must go back," Lucius said to his son, who was waiting for him by the door to their home. Draco nodded, not really caring where he was going, just about where he'd put Hermione...Granger.

"Where is she?" Draco asked bluntly as his father fixed the clasp to his cloak.

"She is fine where she is. I expect someone to arrive to watch her for me." Lucius continued, pushing past, broom in hand. 

"I am to look after her," Draco snapped.

Lucius gave him a hard look, but just got on his broom and disappeared into the night. 

"Damn him," Draco hissed.

"She's in the dungeons." Kat said softly from the doorway. 

Draco turned, startled, "How do you know that?"

"I saw her down there," Kathryn admitted, looking pleased with herself.

Draco kept his face guarded, he didn't scold her for going down to Granger, and she wouldn't have listened anyway.

Hermione was leaning her head against the uncomfortable stone wall of her cell. She had closed her eyes again, breathing deeply, her body limp. She almost looked as though she were sleeping. In truth she wasn't. Her every sense was alert, the dripping water had ceased and ended in utter silence.

It was driving her crazy.

So enveloped in her thoughts she didn't realize someone stood outside her cell, watching her silently. She hadn't even heard the person approach.

"Time for my torture session?" Hermione asked when she recognized the face.

"In time," Draco replied emotionless. He had found the keys on the table and opened the door to the cell. She remained sitting when he entered, leaving the door open. He noticed the bruise on cheek, and the dribble of blood out of the corner of her mouth. "He hit you."

"Like Malfoy's do. They enjoy hitting people who are defenseless."

"That's not how I remember it," Draco's eyes glittered maliciously. "And I hardly think you to be defenseless."

Hermione resisted the urge to blush. She held up her head haughtily, "So is that the only reason your here? To tell me I've been hit?"

"Just shut up Granger," Draco growled, leaning over and pulling her to her feet. He began to lead her out of the dungeon...back up to the house.

"Where am I going?"

"Wherever I want you too."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Hermione hissed, tugging vainly at her arm where he grasped her. "Just answer my questions!"

"Granger," Draco stopped and looked her in the eye. "I think now is the time where you realize that you are a prisoner of war. Also, that I am your captor. I decide your fate, I decide what to answer, and I decide where you will go."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at him. Knowing he was right, she let him continue to pull her up out of the dungeons and to the second floor.

"You'll be staying here." Draco told her when they reached the last room at the end of the hallway. The doors opened into a large room, a four poster bed with gauzy drawings dominated the far wall, along side a picture window with matching drapery. Everything looked antique, the clothes cupboard, the nightstand, and the chair.

"Why?"

"You prefer the dungeon?" Draco smirked, pushing her firmly into the room.

"Why was I put in the dungeon's in the first place. Especially if I'm going to move from that to...this." Hermione said looking around the room. Realizing she was showing open admiration she faced him abruptly scowling. 

"You should be more thankful Granger." Draco chided. "I could have let my father kept you down there, but I chose otherwise." 

"So I'm here just to spite your father then." Hermione concluded.

"If that is what you wish to believe, so be it." Draco laughed.

"You really know how to piss me off, Malfoy." Hermione hissed.

"And you realize this after your captured?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Loosing your touch, Granger?"

"Damn you."

Draco didn't answer, just turned and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

"So let me get this straight." Kathryn said slowly, staring at the brown-eyed man before her. "You're here from Voldemort directly, to take Draco's prisoner to him."

Ron winced at how unconvincing she'd made it sound. In truth, he hadn't said that he was here to take to Voldemort, just something that hinted to it. Ron nodded, running his hands through his now brown hair with frustration.

"Look, I really need to do this. I don't need my butt kicked just because some little girl wouldn't let me do what I was sent to do." Ron said.

"Right," Kathryn said. "You can talk to my brother about it. It's his prisoner anyways." With that she shut the door.

Ron blinked in surprise. He didn't know the girl was actually a Malfoy, he thought her maybe another one of Voldemort's supporters or maybe even a servant. He never suspected Malfoy had sister.

"Who is it Kat?" he heard that familiar voice ask. 

"Some guy. Says he came for the girl."

The door opened, and Ron came face to face with his old school enemy. For a fleeting moment, he thought Malfoy could recognize him, but he realized the look on his face was not one of recognition but one of surprise.

* 

"So Lucius sends you," Draco said, looking at the strange man.

The man nodded, looking nervous? Draco studied the man carefully; he was as tall as Draco, with brown eyes, and unkempt brown hair. He wore the robes of a Death Eater; one that must had been newly initiated.

"I would've thought he'd sent someone more experienced to take her back to Voldemort." Draco said slowly.

"My orders weren't exactly clear," Ron said. "Just to go to the Malfoy Manor and find the girl." 

Draco was silent, his cold gray eyes still looking over the man critically.

"Very well," Draco said after a moment. Ron's heart leapt to his throat; he was letting her have Hermione! "I will allow you to keep an eye on her when I am to busy to do so myself. Since you weren't given direct orders I will send an owl for you're benefit one what to do now." 

Ron's excitement fell. _Damn_, Ron cursed to himself as he was led up to where Hermione was being held.

"I have business to attend to," Draco said, stopping at her door. He removed a silver chain from his neck; on it was a key. "The key to her room." he said handing to Ron. "You will give it back to me when I return."

For a fleeting moment, Ron saw the chance of escape. He had the key, Malfoy would be busy, and he could be out with Hermione in moments. It was spoiled, again, however by Malfoy.

"Guards will be posted outside the exits, to prevent her from escaping if she manages somehow." Draco said, beginning to move away. "And don't harm her."

__

I'm not an animal like you are, Ron thought furiously as the silver haired man disappeared down the stairs. As soon as he was sure that Malfoy was out of hearing distance, Ron fumbled with the key to the lock.

*

Hermione whirled around when the door to the room opened. She glared suspiciously at the strange man gawking at her in the doorframe.

"Who are you?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione!" the man cried, walking in and shutting the door.   
Hermione, was stunned that someone in this household actually called her by her name, but was still cautious. "Stay back." she warned.

"Its me Herm, Ron!" 

__

Herm? Hermione thought,_ only Harry and Ron called me that. In private._

"Prove it..." Hermione stuttered.

"Jesus, Hermione. Its me," the man shook his head. "I know that you kissed Krum back in fifth year when he came to Hogwarts for a month." at her doubting look he continued. "And you tried to kiss Harry after you drank too much butter beer the year before and then you tried to-"

"Okay!" Hermione shrieked, going red. Her hands dropped to her sides as she stared at him. "Why? What happened to you?"

"Polyjuice potion, I ran into a spot of trouble when I went to get you at your home. He won't be waking up anytime soon," he added hastily at Hermione's look. "By the time I got there, I saw Draco leaving with you, I followed you here and went back to a empty wizards house and used their stuff for the potion."

"I thought I told you to go back," Hermione cried.

"I couldn't leave you behind, you're my friend." Ron said helplessly.

Hermione went quiet at his words, a guilty look crossed her face, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm really glad that you care enough about me to come back, but...what happened to Harry?"

Ron began to explain to Hermione about the conversation with Harry, and how he'd came up with the idea. He finished about getting into the house, and the brief encounter with Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, pressing her knuckles to her mouth. "He's going to ASK VOLDEMORT about you! He'll know that he didn't send you, Malfoy too, you'll be killed! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving this...place unless you're with me Hermione." Ron said firmly.

"It's not worth it, I'll be fine, I won't be hurt."

"Malfoy..."

"He hasn't done anything to hurt me...its his father I'm afraid of. Draco seems to just treat me opposite of his father. Probably not for my benefit, just to piss off his father." Hermione told him. Ron's look was one of confusion and surprise. "What?"

"You're on first name terms with Malfoy?"

"What?"

"You called Malfoy, Draco." Ron frowned.

"You must have heard wrong," Hermione said, flushing slightly. 

Ron didn't look convinced; "I need to get out of here before they catch me. I'll be your guard now, I'll try and come back as soon as possible." Ron said. He hugged her, "Be safe."

"You too." Hermione called to him softly. She watched him leave, close the door, and heard the click of the lock being put back in place.

  
*

Ron locked the door to Hermione's room, and sighed, leaning against it. She was safe. He turned abruptly, and started, meeting the imperious gaze of Kathryn Malfoy's eyes.

"So," Kat said. 

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know of your reunion." Kathryn said, a smile crossing her face. "And I don't think my brother will like it one bit."

*

Draco didn't trust the new man at all. There was something about him that didn't seem trust worthy. He'd left him up at the door to Granger's room claiming he had work to do, but in truth, he needed time away from the woman. She drove him nuts, always challenging and always disagreeing with what he did. But she was captured, her parents were taken away from her, if she'd just cooperate it'd be a lot easier on him.

Of course if she cooperated when his father was there she'd probably be dead.

Draco frowned. 

He went back to the meeting room they were in earlier that night, and took a seat at the head of the table. Thoughtfully, he propped his feet up against the table and stared at the lit fire. He'd been active in the war since Voldemort was reborn, and still he didn't quite understand the power of the Order. Whatever it had, unless it was that Potter boy, was enough to scare Voldemort into attacking it ruthlessly. 

Now he had one in his grasp. He could ask her about everything and she would have to tell him. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. But for now he'd enjoy the quiet. 

   [1]: http://pub84.ezboard.com/bsignup89998
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/storyweavingfiction/



End file.
